


Ugh!  Footsies?!

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = g1 megs and sounders flirting in a command meeting XD





	Ugh!  Footsies?!

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Megatron/Soundwave, Starscream  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 18, 2019

Starscream narrowed his optics as Scrapper rambled on and on about... something. How could anyone pay attention with such _nonsense_ happening right in front of them? Megatron and Soundwave _clearly_ weren't paying the least attention to anyone but each other.

It was... gross. It was gross, that's what it was. Utterly disgusting! And they were being _so_ blatant! Primus, Starscream could see their feet when he leaned back in his seat.

And Primus, _**really**_?! Footsies? They were playing Footsies!

Were they thirty vorns old?

"...Starscream said-"

"What?!" Starscream snapped, attention whipping to Scrapper. "You dare-"

"As I was saying!" Scrapper interrupted with a huff. "Like _Starscream said_, we will need to collect enough titanium, but the project will be doable."

"Then let's do it," Megatron said and stood. "Everyone get to work. Soundwave, you're with me."

"I bet he is," Starscream mumbled and watched the two quit the room rather quickly. "Idiots." Horny idiots, but he wasn't going to acknowledge _that_ out loud and make it worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
